


our world has fallen

by fiax



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im also tired, I’m in pain therefore you need to be too, M/M, Minecraft but real life, big hurt, dont judge, god this hurt so much to write, implied Technoblade, no beta we die like men, ouchies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiax/pseuds/fiax
Summary: All worlds fall eventually. It’s bound to happen. By the very nature of building something up, you guarantee that it’s going to fall.But not like this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	our world has fallen

**Author's Note:**

> hi uh this is my first dnf fic. i’m in spain without the s because of a stupid boy so i decided to write some angst to hurt myself even more.
> 
> This is heavily based on a dream I had, so if you like it I can write some pre-drama fluff about these guys :)

All worlds fall eventually. It’s bound to happen. By the very nature of building something up, you guarantee that it’s going to fall. 

_ But not like this. _ Dream grasped at his best friends shirt, slowly watching the green on his chest becoming infected with red. George looked down at him, brown eyes glistening,  _ not like this Dream _ .

“Stay with me Dream, please.” George felt like he was suffocating. The world around him, burning. He knocked another arrow into his bow, hardly aiming, but it found its target, the creature, or maybe it was a man, dropped. George could not tell any more, his vision was growing blurry, his arms were growing tired. If he looked down at Dream, he knew he would fall again. He couldn’t afford that right now. So he drew his bow again, spotting his next target.  _ They were sending an army,  _ George thought,  _ an army over two boys.  _

He pulled Dream into him, apologising softly at Dream’s cry, dragging the pair of them back, until George’s back hit the rough bark of a tree. He felt panic rise in his gut, knowing that the end was coming. The end was coming and his world was bleeding out in his lap. 

Despite his injury, Dream still had some strength left, not a lot, but enough to grasp George’s arm, and if George thought he had more time left, he thought Dream’s grip would have left a bruise, Maybe it would, but George knew he wouldn’t be the one to find it. 

This wasn’t the way it was meant to be, this was their world, they had built it together, and it had turned against them. An arrow thudded into the bark behind George’s head, the woosh of air giving George enough energy to pull the arrow from the bark, knock it into his bow, and return it to its owner, only with better aim. George watched the man fall, more tears rolling down his cheeks as he realised the archer was barely a boy, staggering backwards, grasping for someone, or something to hold him, only to die alone and cold, at the hands of his own arrow nonetheless. Time slowed for George as he watched the boy die, the arrow, he would have crafted himself, splinters from the wood would have dug into his fingers, his own blood had bought that arrow to life, and how gracefully did it return the favour. 

Dream always commented on how good an archer George was, for someone not raised on it, spoiled, Dream had called him, many times. But despite this, Dream called him a natural. The bow became something of an extension to his body, moving fluidly, causing enemy after enemy to return to the earth. It used to be fun, George thought, we’d go monster hunting, see who could hit the furthest shot. George didn’t have a choice this time. Dream had gotten tired, something went wrong, now half their world wanted them dead.

The world is falling.

George drew his bow, each arrow arcing through the air, swift and true. He did this, over and over, until he was grasping at an empty quiver. The ground around them littered with bodies. His cheeks were wet, tears blurring his vision once more as he looked down at Dream. 

“Georgie.” Dream lifted his hand, cupping George’s face, a soft smile gracing his paleing cheeks. “Stay with me Georgie?”

“Always Dream, always.” George choked on the words, dropping his bow and grabbing hold of Dream again, pulling the taller man closer into him. 

“You’re crying Georgie?” Dream pulled George closer, his fingers burning red down George’s cheek. Dream tried to shift his body up to press more into George’s, but couldn’t, the gash in his side caused him to cry out, a fresh wave of blood relinquishing in the freedom Dream had granted it, soaking his top more. George winced at the blood dribbling onto his hand. Warm tears dripped over Dream’s fingers, dampening the still green parts of his hoodie. 

“I- Yeah.” George pressed his nose into Dream’s, squeezing his eyes closed, tears rolling down his lashes onto Dream’s cheeks, tracking clean lines through the dirt and blood on his face. “I think we’ve lost Dream. I can’t do much more.” 

“Lost?” Dream coughed slightly, blood darkening his lips, neither boy commented on it. “I have you, you’ve got me. We can never lose.” Dream smiled sharply, dropping George’s face to find his mask, the once white porcelain was now cracked and marred, blood, soot and dirt tarnishing it’s once perfect image. 

“Dream,” George took the mask from his lovers shaking hands, holding Dream’s face, “it’s over, I’m out of arrows,” he huffed a breath out, as close to a laugh as possible in a situation like this, “you’re almost out of blood.”

His lover’s usually tanned face was pale, his eyes sunken in his face, his bloodstained lips standing out more against the lack of blood elsewhere in his body. The dirt beneath them was wet now. How can one boy bleed so much and still breathe? George would never know, but he was thankful for each long second he got to spend with Dream. Their timer was up, the final grains of sand falling to meet the rest.

“I love you.” George breathed against Dream’s lips, his lover’s blood metallic against his tongue.

“I love you too,” Dream tried to kiss back. His lips moving slightly, a last puff of breath leaving his lips, “Georgie.”

_ No, no, please _ . George’s panic rose up again, he pulled at Dream’s top, begging for something left from his lover. His partner. His  _ best friend.  _ But all he was greeted with was silence. 

_ My world has fallen. _

George let out a broken sob. Collapsing over Dream’s lifeless body. The sobs that wrecked his body hurt more than any hit anyone had landed on him earlier. 

_ My world has fallen, and I have lost _ .

George drew his sword. Laying Dream down, he stepped over his lover, for one last time. He placed his shield down behind him. Maybe that would protect Dream better than he could. 

George was tired. And he was slipping, missing open hits on enemies he should have grasped easily, taking hits he could have blocked. He slipped. His legs giving up, dropping him to the floor. A sword to his throat. He looks at its owner. Not a boy this time. A man. A man out for  _ blood _ . George’s blood. 

“Do it.” George’s throat hurts. Blood runs down his brow, his sword falls from his hands. “Leave me with him.” He nods towards the body behind his shield.

The man pulls his sword back, aligning it with George’s chest, before pushing it forwards with ease. George thinks that pink is a funny hair colour for a man out for blood. 

Dream is all that crosses George’s mind as he falls. Glassy eyes staring at nothing.

The man lays George next to Dream. He takes George’s sword, admiring the sharpness of the blade. He glances back at the two boys before he leaves, the scene is almost peaceful. Dream is tucked into George. If there was no blood, they could be mistaken for being asleep. 

_ Our world has fallen. _

**Author's Note:**

> oh hecc im in even more pain yay
> 
> please leave kudos and comments im needy for your approval.
> 
> not trying to force any kind of relationship between dream and george. and if at any point they say they want stuff removed, this bitch gonna get yeeted.
> 
> hope u are all well and stuff. please leave me nice comments im too tired for anything else :(


End file.
